Determination
September 1, 2017 |previous = All Skills |next = Gekko Improvises}} "Determination" is the tenth PJ Masks short. Owlette struggles to use one of Flossy Flash's moves in order to stop Luna Girl from stealing a statue in the city. *Flossy Flash (comic only) *Owlette *Luna Girl Owlette is sitting on the museum's steps, focusing on reading her Flossy Flash comic book. Suddenly, she notices the viewers and apologizes to them, saying that she is really excited because she just received the new issue of the Flossy Flash comic series. She opens up to a page and shows the viewers a picture of Flossy Flash's new move. As she continues to show a couple more pages, she explains that Flossy Flash is really determined, never giving up despite something going wrong for her, which is equally important when being a PJ Mask herself. Meanwhile, Luna Girl is at the museum, admiring the statue in front. Seeing how nice it is, she proceeds to take it using her Luna Magnet. Owlette sees what is happening and quickly flies towards Luna Girl, stating that she is determined to stop her whenever she steals something from the city, compared to what her favorite hero would do. As she does that, though, Luna Girl quickly holds the statue right in front of Owlette, making her crash into it and fall to the ground. As Owlette looks up, Luna Girl sarcastically comments on her move and flies away with the statue, leaving her to angrily slam her hand down on the ground. As the short rewinds back to the time when Owlette falls down, she reminds the viewers that no matter what happens, it is always important to be determined. After Owlette falls down and looks up, Luna Girl proceeds to fly away with the statue while sarcastically commenting her on her move. This time, Owlette stands up, declaring that she is not giving up, and quickly takes off after Luna Girl again. Seeing that she is still after her, Luna Girl starts blocking Owlette again with the statue. Owlette, though, just quickly moves in another direction. After a few moments, Luna Girl is not able to block Owlette anymore. With that, Owlette climbs up the statue and lands on the Luna Board, hard enough to knock off Luna Girl off her board as she drops the statue. Soon enough, while Luna Girl lands on the ground, Owlette retrieves the statue, and she is granted a victory. Later, the statue is placed back in front of the museum. Owlette is really proud of herself, knowing that she never gave up, just like Flossy Flash would. She then continues to read her Flossy Flash comic, which, according to her, is a thing that she will also never give up on, and the short ends. *''This short teaches that you shouldn't give up if you make a mistake.'' *This short reveals that there is a golden statue in front of a building in the city. It is unknown who this could be or what they did in their life, but it likely relates to the city's long-term history. Category:Shorts